cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa/Episodes
List of episodes of Uncle Grandpa. Season 1 #Belly Bros (September 2, 2013) #Tiger Trails (September 2, 2013) #Space Emperor (September 9, 2013) #Funny Face (September 9, 2013) #Moustache Cream (September 16, 2013) #Nickname (September 16, 2013) #Driver's Test (September 23, 2013) #Uncle Grandpa Sitter (September 30, 2013) #Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework! (October 7, 2013) #Uncle Grandpa for a Day (October 14, 2013) #Afraid of the Dark (October 21, 2013) #Treasure Map (November 5, 2013) #Locked Out (November 12, 2013) #Jorts (November 19, 2013) #Brain Game (November 26, 2013) #Mystery Noise (December 3, 2013) #Charlie Burgers (January 14, 2014) #Uncle Grandpa Shorts (January 21, 2014) #Perfect Kid (January 28, 2014) #Big in Japan (February 4, 2014) #Leg Wrestle (February 11, 2014) #Future Pizza (February 18, 2014) #More Uncle Grandpa Shorts (February 25, 2014) #Viewer Special (March 4, 2014) #Bad Morning (March 11, 2014) #Prank Wars (April 1, 2014) #1992 Called (August 21, 2014) #Bezt Frends (August 21, 2014) #Food Truck (August 28, 2014) #Hide and Seek (September 4, 2014) #The History of Wrestling (September 11, 2014) #Sick Bag (September 18, 2014) #Vacation (September 25, 2014) #Aunt Grandma (October 2, 2014) #Grounded (October 2, 2014) #Haunted RV (October 28, 2014) #Internet Troll (December 1, 2014) #Not Funny (December 1, 2014) #Prison Break (December 2, 2014) #Escalator (December 3, 2014) #Christmas Special Part 1 (December 4, 2014) #Christmas Special Part 2 (December 4, 2014) #Dog Day (December 5, 2014) #Tiger And Mouse (December 5, 2014) #Pizza Steve's Diary (January 8, 2015) #Ballin' (January 15, 2015) #Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle (January 22, 2015) #New Kid (January 29, 2015) #Uncle Zombie (February 5, 2015) #Uncle Caveman (February 12, 2015) #Misfortune Cookie (February 19, 2015) #Wasteland (February 26, 2015) Season 2 #Duck Lips (March 5, 2015) #Numbskull (March 12, 2015) #Body Trouble (March 19, 2015) #Shower Party (March 26, 2015) #Uncle Grandpa Land (May 4, 2015) #Taco Comet (May 5, 2015) #The Fan (May 6, 2015) #The Package (May 7, 2015) #Are You Talking to Tree? (May 8, 2015) #Older (May 14, 2015) #Guest Directed Shorts (May 21, 2015) #Hundred Dollar Gus (June 8, 2015) #Weird Badge (June 9, 2015) #The Great Spaghetti Western (June 10, 2015) #Pal.0 (June 11, 2015) #Uncle Grandpa at the Movies (June 12, 2015) #Bottom Bag (August 6, 2015) #Watermelon Gag (August 13, 2015) #Uncle Grandpa Babies (August 20, 2015) #Birdman (August 27, 2015) #Uncle Grandpa Retires Part 1 (September 3, 2015) #Uncle Grandpa Retires Part 2 (September 3, 2015) #Fool Moon (October 26, 2015) #Secret Santa (December 3, 2015) #Nacho Cheese (December 14, 2015) #Mustache Tree (December 15, 2015) Season 3 #The Little Mer-Tiger (December 16, 2015) #Ballroom (December 17, 2015) #Back to the Library (December 18, 2015) #Uncle Easter (March 25, 2016) #King Gus (March 25, 2016) #The Uncle Grandpa Movie Part 1 (April 1, 2016) #The Uncle Grandpa Movie Part 2 (April 1, 2016) #Lamestation (April 2, 2016) #Space Oddity (April 2, 2016) #Relaxation Land (April 9, 2016) #The Land of the Lost Shadows (April 9, 2016) #Pizza Eve (April 16, 2016) #The Return of Aunt Grandma Part 1 (April 23, 2016) #The Return of Aunt Grandma Part 2 (April 23, 2016) #Messy Bessy (April 30, 2016) #Memory Foam (May 7, 2016) #Even More Shorts (May 14, 2016) #Fleas Help Me (May 21, 2016) #Wicked Shades (May 28, 2016) #Expect for Cooper (June 4, 2016) #In The Clouds (June 11, 2016) #The Lepre-Con (July 1, 2016) #Fear Of Flying (July 1, 2016) #G'day Mornin' (July 1, 2016) #Uncle Fashion (July 1, 2016) #Inventor Mentor (July 1, 2016) Season 4 #Jerky Jasper (July 1, 2016) #Dinosaur Day (July 1, 2016) #RV Olympics (August 4, 2016) #Uncle Melvins (August 4, 2016) #Uncle Baseball (October 22, 2016) #Costume Crisis (October 27, 2016) #Uncle Grandpa Runs for President (November 3, 2016) #Chill Out (December 1, 2016) #The Bike Ride (December 5, 2016) #Mr. Gus Moves Out (Decemeber 5, 2016) #Hiccup Havok (December 6, 2016) #MacGuffin (December 6, 2016) #Gone to His Head (December 7, 2016) #Pony Tale (December 7, 2016) #You Can't Handle the Tooth! (December 8, 2016) #A Gift for Gus (December 8, 2016) #Robo-UG (December 9, 2016) #Lil' Mac (December 9, 2016) #Disappearing Act (December 12, 2016) #Tongue Tied (December 12, 2016) #Uncle Dummy (December 13, 2016) #Face Fix (December 13, 2016) #The Phone Call (December 14, 2016) #Uncle Cupid (December 14, 2016) #Doctor Visit (December 15, 2016) #Cake Mistake (December 15, 2016) Season 5 #Sheep Deprivation (December 16, 2016) #Trash Cat (December 16, 2016) #Uncle Grandpa's Odd-yssey (June 6, 2017) #Surprise Party (June 6, 2017) #Late Night Good Morning With Uncle Grandpa (June 7, 2017) #New Direction (June 8, 2017) #Anger Management (June 9, 2017) #Pizza Steve's Past (June 19, 2017) #Diggin' A Hole (June 20, 2017) #Broken Boogie (June 21, 2017) #Uncle Grandpa's Uncle Grandpa (June 22, 2017) #Transitional Phase (June 23, 2017) #Cartoon Factory (June 23, 2017) #Date With Gus (June 26, 2017) #What's the Big Idea? (June 26, 2017) #Full Grown Pizza (June 27, 2017) #More Director Shorts (June 27, 2017) #High Dive (June 28, 2017) #Chess Master Steve (June 28, 2017) #Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle (June 29, 2017) #Uncle Greedpa (June 29, 2017) #Exquisite Grandpa (June 30, 2017) #Uncle Grandpa's The High School Years (June 30, 2017) Category:Lists of animated television series episodes